My Killer Teacher, Shizuo
by Eru Heiwajima
Summary: Bahkan disaat aku ingin mengatakan hal penting. Ia memotongnya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Sungguh kejam kau, Shizuo-sensei! /AU, OC


_**My Killer Teacher, Shizuo. **_

_**Warning: OC as POV and main chara, maybe OOC, AU, Etc. **_

_**© Narita Ryohgo **_

**OC POV **

Hari ini aku terlambat sekolah, sungguh hari yang menyedihkan. Aku lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh guru Shizuo Heiwajima, guru terkejam di sekolah kami. Dan sialnya, dia di jam pelajaran pertama! Jantungku sungguh tak bisa berhenti berdebar, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Yang pastinya, aku sudah siap dihukum oleh guru Shizuo dan sudah menyiapkan wajah tebal untuk menahan malu. Aku pasti bisa bertahan, aku pasti bisa! karena aku sangat mengagumi guru Shizuo.

Kini, aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ah, sial. Gerbang sudah ditutup pula, penjaga gerbang memang orang yang baik dan ramah tetapi dia bisa jadi sangat sadis kalau ada murid yang terlambat, Simon Brehznev namanya. Dia orang asli Russia dan cara dia berbahasa jepang itu sungguh lucu, aku sering bercanda dengannya saat jam istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah—ah, cukup, aku bicara tentangnya. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana cara agar aku bisa masuk.

Aku ingat, di belakang sekolah ada pohon yang mencapai pagar sekolah. Aku pikir, aku lewat dari situ saja. Tapi baru saja kaki ini ingin melangkah tuan Simon membuka gerbang dan memanggilku. Dia membiarkan aku masuk. Ah, syukurlah, ada juga orang yang berhasil menghancurkan ide jahat itu. Tanpa basi-basi lagi, aku langsung masuk tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu. Aku lari dan terus lari menuju ke kelas. Kelasku tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu gerbang, jadi aku tidak harus lebih lelah lagi.

Dari luar, kudengar kelasku masih ribut saja, mungkin guru Shizuo belum masuk. Dan benar saja! Dia belum masuk. Syukurlah. Aku pun berjalan santai menuju kursiku, beberapa teman menyapa dan tersenyum senang. Setelah meletakkan tas, aku tidak beristirahat. Aku langsung ngebut mengerjakan PR dengan modal menyontek dari teman sebangku, tak peduli, betapa lelahnya tubuh ini berlari tanpa henti. Tapi, di tengah jalan menyalin PR, tanganku bergetar sepertinya sudah tak kuat untuk melanjutkan menulis. Percuma menyuruh teman melanjutkan, guru sangat teliti, dia berusaha menghafal semua tulisan kami... tapi aku sangat lelah, sepertinya memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk dihukum hari ini.

"Selamat pagi semua! Maaf, saya terlambat."

GLEK. Kutelan air liurku saat melihat guru masuk, pandangan mata ikan matinya sangat menusuk, bibirnya yang jarang tersenyum membuat auranya menjadi menyeramkan. Aku menunduk dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Sesekali aku melihat kearah guru—eh, kenapa dia tidak menanyakan PR? Ah, mungkin penyakit lupa-nya kambuh, syukurlah!. Hatiku meloncat girang karena tidak jadi dihukum, ya... itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kumpulkan PR."

Sontak semua langsung mengambil buku mereka dan meletakkannya diatas meja guru. Aku yang ketakutan, akhirnya memilih mengumpul PR yang baru selesai setengah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku meletakkan buku-ku dibagian paling bawah agar tidak membuatku lebih ketakutan lagi. Sayang, guru Shizuo melihatnya dan buku-ku diletakkan lagi di paling atas.

Dia memperhatikan kami semua. Semua hanya diam dengan wajah kaku. Hening.

"Keluarkan buku catatan. Buka halaman 52. Catat hal itu selagi saya memeriksa pekerjaan rumah kalian. Nanti saya periksa. Yang tidak selesai sesudah saya memeriksa PR, lihat saja."

GLEK. Aku menelan air liurku lagi. Aku melihatnya seringaian yang sangat mengerikan itu. Aku merinding ketakutan, setelah itu, aku langsung mengerjakan yang disuruh oleh guru Shizuo.

"Kuromi Hanazaku."

Namaku... disebut oleh guru. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Dengan takut-takut, aku mengangkat tangan. "Saya pak!"

"Kenapa PRmu hanya setengah? Kau sudah tidak kuat berada dikelasku, kah?"

JLEB. Mendengar ucapan guru Shizuo rasanya itu menyakitkan hatiku. Aku sama sekali bukan tidak kuat, ini hanya masalah kelalaian. Ingin aku mengucapkan begitu tetapi aku sangat takut.

"KUROMI!"

"S-S-Saya, pak."

Dia berteriak, aku ketakutan—semua ketakutan. Mental kami hilang sudah dibuat oleh guru satu ini. Aku menunduk sambil berjalan pelan menuju meja guru, walau tubuh ini bergetar tapi diam pun sama saja salah. Lagipula, akan sia-sia kekagumanku, jika aku tidak berani mendekatinya.

"Maaf, saya tidak menjawab yang tadi, pak. Saya berikan alasan pun, bapak tidak akan peduli. Saya bersedia dihukum."

Aku pasrah.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'bapak'? Cukup panggil _sensei _saja."

Aku menatap matanya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini... dia risih kupanggil 'bapak'? Padahal aku memanggil begitu hanya untuk menghormatinya saja. Astaga, guruku manis sekali... untuk sekejap aku merasa melayang.

"Baiklah, _sensei_!"

"Oh ya, masalah hukumanmu..."

Kulihat dia mengambil selembar kertas dari bukuku... ah, sungguh tidak sopan. Lalu, dia menyuruhku mengambil pulpen. Setelah itu, ia menyuruhku untuk memegang kertas yang ia curi dari bukuku.

"Hukumanmu..."

GLEK. Aku menelan air liur lagi. Yang lain terlihat tegang. Yang pernah dihukum oleh _sensei_ menatapku,'rasakanlah penderitaanku!'.

"Mintakan tanda tangan I-za-ya di kertas itu. Gara-gara terlambat aku dihukum oleh kepala sekolah untuk meminta tanda tangan Iza-ya, dia tahu kami itu musuhan sejak dulu. Jadi, ia ingin mengerjai aku."

...Aku terdiam. Yang lain pada cengo. Yang pernah dihukum oleh _sensei _menangis didalam hati. Aku tak menyangka kalau _sensei _bisa lucu seperti ini. Kalian tahu? Betapa sakitnya, saat kau ingin menertawakan gurumu tetapi ia seorang _killer. _

"Lakukan sekarang."

"B-Baik!"

Aku langsung keluar dari kelas dengan membawa pulpen juga kertas menuju kelas guru Izaya Orihara. Ya, aku memang tahu tentang permusuhan antara guru Shizuo dan Izaya. Cerita itu begitu populer disekolah dan beberapa _fujoshi _malah membuat gosip liar tentang cerita itu—aku tak mau membicarakan yang satu itu. Dan yang kudengar juga, guru Izaya ini orang yang menyenangkan—aku dengar seluruh siswa yang dia ajar bahagia setiap hari, aku tidak tahu kenapa dan tidak ada yang pernah bercerita tentang itu tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin lain kali akan terungkap.

Kini, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas guru Izaya lalu masuk dan mengucapkan salam. Seluruh siswa melihat kearahku dan aku jadi merasa telah menganggu mereka. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali tetapi guru Izaya mencegahku, menurutku, wajahnya menyeramkan.

"E-Etto, Izaya-_sensei, _bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan anda?"

Aku sedikit merasa ketakutan karena dia menyeringai.

"Kau dari kelas Shizu_chan, _kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kemarikan kertasnya."

Aku pun memberikan kertas dan pulpen yang kubawa.

"Kyaaa... Shizuo-_sensei _meminta tanda tangan Izaya-_sensei_!"

Aku mendengar teriakan beberapa gadis yang duduk dibelakang sepertinya mereka para _fujoshi _itu. Sekilas, aku menatap tajam mereka karena merasa tidak terima.

"Sudah selesai. Dan buat kalian semua, saya dan Shizu_chan _itu musuhan kok. Jangan salah paham ya."

Dia memberikan kembali kertas yang tadi kuberikan tetapi kertas tersebut ia lipat sehingga aku merasa guru Izaya tak ingin dilihat tulisannya.

"Terimakasih, Izaya-_sensei_!"

Aku pun kembali ke kelasku, tanpa melihat bahwa dibelakang guru Izaya tengah menyeringai lebar. Aku pun sampai dikelas, dengan perasaan malu, aku memberikan keetas tadi kepada guru Shizuo. Dia hanya mengambilnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku hanya diam—mewajarkan. Aku lihat dia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"Grrrr... IZAYAAAAA!"

"E-Eh? K-Kenapa, Shizuo-_sensei_?"

Dia hanya diam, pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah kesal. Aku pun langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_'Shizuchan, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Menyenangkan? Oh ya, hari ini tepat 10 tahun kita bermusuhan lho. Dan tintanya habis, jadi aku tidak bisa tanda tangan :p " _

Seketika aku _jawsdrop _membacanya. Lalu, aku lari menuju kelas guru Izaya ingin menenangkan guru Shizuo agar tidak terjadi keributan. Tapi apa? Aku melihat kursi terbang menuju ke arah guru Izaya yang tampak kesenangan, dia menyeringai dan dengan mudahnya ia menghindari lemparan kursi itu. Mataku terbelalak melihat wajah marah guru Shizuo, itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada wajah marah kepada kami, apa guru Shizuo sangat membenci guru Izaya? Kenapa?

"Ah..."

Aku lihat, lemparan kursi itu mengarah kearahku. Entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.

BRAK. Aku terkena kursi, tubuhku ambruk, wajahku rasanya sakit sekali. Dan dengan pandangan yang samar-samar, aku melihat guru Shizuo mengangkatku. Lalu aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

...

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Kudengar suara berat yang terdengar seksi ditelingaku. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan melihat sosok pria dewasa berambut _blonde _tengah menunduk dengan raut wajah bersalah. Wajahku merasa panas melihat wajah penyesalan guru Shizuo.

"_S-Sensei..._"

Kupanggil ia dengan nada lembut dan juga teeputus, menandakan perasaan malu. Dia menoleh kearahku dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah."

Mataku berbinar-binar melihat senyuman itu. Sepertinya ini bukan sekedar perasaan kagum melainkan cinta.

"_S-Sensei... Ai—" _

"Jangan senang dulu. Besok kau akan kuhukum."

"Aaa—"

Baru saja rasanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting tapi malah dipotong oleh kalimat menyakitkan itu. Seketika, aku pun pingsan.

"Hei!"

**THE END **

Review? Thanks.


End file.
